Forces of Nature
by Solaria and Silverdreams
Summary: Hey we are back same plot as before read ifyou want to know more please R
1. Prologues

Sorry I know it's annoying that it keeps being republished but as it seems to not be being read it doesn't really matter. Any who just altering Paige aka now Tanya as I decided the powers and name I originally had did not fit the story plot I had in mind for her anyway on we go to this even newer version.

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters (nooooooooooo) coughs, apart from Roxy (Matrix) and Tanya (Shockwave)

This has everyone but is before Apocalypse

Darkwitch: This is our first fanfic so please R&R, flames are accepted not welcomed but accepted.

Silverdreams: Hope you enjoy our fanfic

Darkwitch: Right, oh we will not be making any slash and there are some OC's.

Silverdreams: OK can we start now.

Kurt (appears): Yah please get on vith it.

Darkwitch: Ssssssh or else your not in the story.

Kurt whimpers and hides

Silverdreams (Ties up Darkwitch): Sorry for the delay now on with the story!

* * *

Prologue to Roxy Green:

Starts off in dads house-Horrible burglar with gun breaks in at night time-Dad tries to stop him when he catches him-fight starts-dad gets beating up bad-Roxy wakes up and sees burglar pointing a gun at dad- burglar doesn't see Roxy-Roxy tackles him-he drops his gun-pushes Roxy away-burglar gets gun again and about to shoot at her dad-Roxy gets up (hurt from hitting her head on a table)-sees the scene- screams/shouts-knows she can't save dad in time-holds hands out screaming for the burglar to stop-massive force hitting the burglar knocking him straight through the wall-scene ends with dad watching shocked at his daughter crying on the floor-looking at her hands, she whispers "What's happening to me?"

Prologue Ends

Prologue to Tanya Stratford:

A girl aged fourteen walks along a pavement just behind her mum and dad it's late at night and they hurry as rain starts to fall. Behind them they don't hear the click of a gun until it's to late the shot rings out and the girl's farther fall a pool of blood forming around him. The mother screams and calls to the girl telling her to hide and run. Tanya turns and runs after her mum following her down an alley but the man is following them Tanya hides she watches as the man struggles with her mother before he shoots her. As her mum falls Tanya screams the man walks around the cardboard box aims the gun but as he moves to shoot the girl she lifts her arms up and around to defend her self as she does a white energy ball flies out and hits him square in the chest he flies backwards landing in a slump on the floor still breathing. Tanya runs to her mothers side trying to find a pulse when she fails she runs to her farther and tries to find his pulse she also fails in that. She runs home she is scared of what the man would say to the police so she packs a small bag and runs away from home.

Prologue Ends

Prologue to Roxy and Tanya meeting:

Tanya and Roxy hiding in an alley, both look out, see each other they are about to attack but instead they talk and find out that each other are mutants, they become friends, then a year later they go their separate ways.

Prologue Ends

* * *

Please tell us what you think so far. We are open to suggestions. Also we are sorry that this is just a lot off prologues. As the first chapter is just having some fine tuning and we will be bringing it out soon.

Thanks again for reading please R&R.


	2. Chapter 1 New Begginings

Chapter 1- New beginnings

Hey we are back and a gain republishing should have another chapter within the month but at the moment we are concentrating on our exams so not much time for anything else.

Silverdreams: Heya people! Who may not be there as we doubt anyone's actually read this story yet...

Darkwitch: Yeah! This is our very first fanfic so please can you review! We accept constructive criticism but not flames.

Silverdreams: Ok this chapter will be a lot longer then the last one, and by the way this is the first chapter! The last one was just Prologues.

Darkdreams: Right! Now on with the story! Please enjoy.

* * *

Roxy looks the same as she always has, she is medium sized and her light brown hair is between waist and shoulder length, even her clothes are the same, a hoodie and flared jeans. The only changes are her eyes, which are bluey green, but are hard and not carefree, also her skin is now lightly tanned. She has been alone for a year now and has been stealing small amounts of food to live. Recently she has not been able to steal anything and she is now very hungry, she sees a shop that is selling fruit and veg and quite a lot of the stock is outside. Roxy manages to creep up to the stall without making a sound and without attracting any attention to her. She uses her abilities to take an apple and break it in half.

She went and hid in a small alleyway. While she is eating the apple a tall teenage boy around the age of 19, quite handsome but also had the type of rock star look about his appearance and clothes had steadily came out from the crowd of the streets and was walking up to her. Roxy, being very curious and suspicious carefully glanced now and again at him as he got closer, she decided not to think anything of it until she realised he was standing right in front of her. Knowing she couldn't take much more of being annoyed she finally talked to him.

"What do you want?"

He looked at her as though taking in all of her features and looking right into her eyes, he then gave her a calming smile though not to far from a smirk.

"I know what you are." He was stating a fact that he was very sure of. Roxy looked at him like he was insane, though the way he said it made her feel slightly frightened but did not show it when she next spoke.

"What do you mean, I know what you are?"

"I know that you are a mutant, just like me."

"By mutant what do you mean, do you mean freak."

"No, I mean that you are somebody of great ability."

"Ok... If you say so, though why are you here telling me this?"

"I am basically here because I was sent by Mystique who..."

"Mystique?"

"I will explain later, though for now I will say that I was sent here to collect you..."

"Collect me?"

"YEAH! COLLECT YOU! GOT IT!" by now he was getting really annoyed with all the questions that a nearby building started to shake. Roxy looked at him like he was a psycho. He then noticed this and tried to calm himself down.

"Sorry I get really annoyed with a lot of questions, now I am here to collect you and take you to a place where you can learn to control your powers a lot better and become more powerful."

"Why should I come with you? How do I know I can trust you?" She was amazed by how brave she sounded. The teenager smiled as if amused, he answered in the same tone of voice.

"Because I am the only one you can trust."

Roxy was taken back but then she got a grip on herself and then she answered in a straightforward voice.

"I can trust lots of people."

"No you can't as soon as they know that you are a mutant you will be treated differently, you know that you said it yourself; they will treat you like a freak." At the end he sounded menacin

"N... No... They won't." She was now scared and uncertain.

"Yes they will, but it is because they are afraid of us, as we are better, cooler and have the advantage, we can rock their world!"

"We can?" Roxy was unsure, she had never thought about it like this before.

"Yeah."

"If... I join..." she realised how nervous she sounded, quickly correcting herself. "If I join you, what will happen to me?"

"You will come with me and join a group of mutants, you will stay with them, there you will learn to improve your powers and control them better."

Roxy lent back onto the wall and thought. Why should I go, I am fine by myself and how can I trust him, he was a complete stranger and yet he knows about me. Though on the other hand I feel that I can trust him, and I have really wished for a roof over my head and a bed... a proper bed with sheets and pillows... I've made up my mind.

"I'll come with you."

"Good choice mate, I promise you won't regret it."

Roxy nodded and sighed as they began to walk into the shadows, when a thought came to her. She stopped.

"What's your name?"

He paused and looked back.

"My names Lance. Also known as Avalanche."

"Oh, cool but I can't believe I didn't ask you that sooner..." she muttered.

They carried on walking and then they completely disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile at the mansion Scott, Jean and Rogue were getting the x-jet ready. Rogue walked up to Jean.

"So where we all goin."

"Las Vegas."

"Awright a gambling trip then." She pretended to not of heard the annoyance in Jeans voice.

Scot was behind both of them and he answered Rogues question with a hint of exasperation (This was mainly because he had been woken up at 3 am by Bobby playing very loud music. This meant that Bobby no longer had a CD player to do this so everybody would at last be able to sleep.)

"We are going to the desert outside of Las Vegas as Cyrebro has detected a new mutant there."

When Scott had spoken the girls had jumped but Jean managed to speak first.

"Give us a warning before you decide to suddenly appear."

"Maybe you should be on your guard."

"Look I am on my guard at school I really don't exp..."

Rogue had decided that she should intervene mainly because objects were starting to vibrate nearby.

"Look I don want to ruin this ... discussion but shouldn't we be all leavin."

Jean was angry but she knew that Rogue was right.

"We have plenty of time but as you're so worried why don't you go and start up the x-jet."

"Alrigh alrigh I'm goin. Ya pushy..."

"Pardon."

"Nothin."

Rogue walked to the x-jet quickly. Scott and Jean glared at on another and then headed to the x-jet.

A while later, Tanya has just got back to her camp, She looks about the same but stronger physically and also mentally. She is tallish, and has a good figure. Her eyes are brown with a streak of green in them. Her hair is black short about an inch above her shoulders and layered she has the parting to one side also there are white and purple steaks throughout her hair. She is wearing a zip up red and cream hoodie and low cut with a trumpet flare she is also wearing grey trainers.

She stops near the remains of a fire were she removes a back pack; she reaches into it and removes a small plastic bag which she places near the fire remains. She walks towards an old tent and goes inside when she comes out she is wearing crop top showing of about an inch and a half of her waist it is wide necked and the short sleeves are slashed they it is cream with a red cat in the bottom left corner.

Tanya sighs and walks to the plastic bag.

"Its so rotten having to break into houses to get food even if I do leave some cash not enough, but some. Especially if the house that you choose is a house without much to offer. As I did today. Any way I got an apple and an orange." She started to shake and grabbed a stone which she through as far as she could.

As she did something on the ground caught her eye, it was a shadow moving along the ground she looked up and could see a strange plane heading her way.

When Rogue, Jean and Scott reached the small campground they found a girl sitting out side a tent. Scott stepped forward and asked.

"Are you Tanya Stratford?"

The girl smiled.

"Who wants to know?"

Jean still annoyed replied.

"We do, so are you Tanya."

"I might be."

Scott suddenly broke.

"Look are you or are you not Tanya."

The girl stood up and in an angry voice replied.

"Why should I let you know who I am, when I don't know who you are?"

Rogue saw that Jean and Scott were going to get nowhere, they didn't understand her, and she might.

"I' m Rogue and they are Scott and Jean. We come from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, we are mutants like yourself, so are you Paige?"

Scott and Jean stood there with their mouths open. The girl turned to Rogue.

"Yeah I'm Tanya."

She turned back to Jean and Scott who had closed their mouths by now.

"All you had to do was say who you were. Now how can I help you?"

Scott stopped looking dazed glared at Rouge then became his usual leader type self "We have come to ask you to join us."

"What at this Institute place?"

"Yes, there we can help you train and control your powers. So are you going to join us?"

Tanya weighed her options live her and carry on breaking and entering with no one or join them and maybe have a life. Hmmmm hard choice.

About 15 minutes later the x-jet took off. Paige looked out of the window and thought This is a new way of life so don't mention the past. She closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

Silverdreams: Okay Hope you enjoyed the first Chapter.

Darkwitch: And please R&R also thanx for reading. Bye for now. Hope you enjoyed the story. Tell us what you thought and remember also no flames and if anyone has any ideas for the rest of the story tell us. Bye.


End file.
